Luck of the unlucky lucy heartfilia
by CureDream90
Summary: Lucy went out on a mission with Natsu forgetting to lock her door, to chase a renagade wizard, but she has been having a sense of someone watching her, when she gets home that same night, the unforgivable happens to her. An Natsu was too late! Will help Lucy over come this and put the person responsible for this away? Will Lucy be able to gain the strength to carry on? NALU! x x x
1. Chapter 1

Lucky or unlucky Lucy Heartfilia

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

Of in a far, far away land there is a Fiora, homed to millions of humans, cats, dragons all alike. Where magic is a essence in every day life work, no matter whether it is for cooking, cleaning, building or just simply to help make someone they love happy. You see, Magic is as strong as the persons feelings, it comes from deep within the persons heart, and the stronger the feelings the more powerful you become. Of course, that doesn't mean that you can skip out on the daily training to help strengthen your mind and body so you can keep up with this power.

I know this, because of how much I cherish my friends and how much I mean to them, I've seen all this in action before. From petty fighting between guild mates or major life and death battles out to help save the world. An each time, for some reason I always have to be one of he weakest, although there was that bit when the orical sies came back. I did happen to help out a little bit there, but the one person that's always been there to help and save the day is someone who I recently developed feelings for, someone who has pink bubble gum hair, always wears a ridiculas white scalf that he precious the most. Eye's burning with passion, and…. And… EATING MY FOOD AGAIN!

End of point of view

The young blonde was stood at the entrance to her home seeing a boy around the same age as her, with bubblegum pink hair, he sat back waving his hand as he dug into some left over dinner from the night before. "NATSU! What are you doing here! AGAIN!" he looked up to her and gave off his famous signature grin, and stood up throwing away a chicken bone. By his side was a small blue cat, eating a fish happily. Well how ironic since his name is happy!

"I was out of cash for food and I know you always make way too much for yourself to eat, also… I have a job for us to go on!" he spoke pulling out a white sheet of paper from his trousers and handed it to her.

Lucy read over the flyer, " 200,000 jewels to catch a renegade wizard on the edge of magnolia?" The pink haired wizard nodded and grinned, "You need your rent money right?" Lucy nodded and then looked out of the window, her chocolate brown eye's scrunched up. "Let me just change first, there is no way I'm going out in that weather in a skirt!" quickly gathering some clothes from the wardrobe.

Natsu raised his eye brow, he did not understand women at all, most of the time this girl in front of him always wore a skirt where ever she was going. Lucy exited into the bathroom, and soon came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of boot cut jeans, with her brown leather boots, a blue tank top with a dark blue turtle neck in her arms.

"L…lucy?" his eye's buldged a little he had never known the woman in front of him wear trousers, it was a little strange in his eye's. " Sorry Natsu, I've gotten sick enough times going out on jobs with you while wearing light clothing. Its pouring it down outside this time I'm going to make sure I come back healthy!"

Natsu grinned, finally the team was ready! He ran over to her window and opened it up. "Wait Natsu! Use the freaking door!" too late he jumped out, slapping the palm of her hand to her forehead and shook it a little, allowing her blonde locks to shake from side to side. "He never learns" quickly she placed on her jumper, grabbed her celestial keys, whip and ran out of the front door.

As she exited the house, she felt like someone was watching her, turning back around, no one was there. Quickly shaking off the feeling she ran ahead trying to catch up to the idiotic dragon slayer of fire.

A few hours later, the job was all done, and the small team of 3 was sat inside fairy tails guild hall, Lucy had a towel hanging over her hair groaning. "It just had to start pouring it down even worse when we was halfway threw! And Natsu made it worse by almost destroying the central library!" stood in front of her was a slender woman, with white hair, and wearing a long pink dress.

"Oh come on Lucy it couldn't have been that bad! At least you wore sensible clothing this time!" the blonde haired girl's eye's twitched a little, the woman in front of her always tried to think on the possitive side. " you know Mira, I really envy that possitive attitude you have." Sitting up as she pulled the towel off her head, her hair fell down into a straight stand.

" You do have a point though, at least they didn't deduct the money this time, that guy had apparently hurt and assaulted a lot of women in magnolia and was just happy that we was able to stop him. I hate guy's like that, thinking that women are easy. Their ain't many women like us that can protect themselves out their against creatures like that." Mira nodded as she placed a steaming hot plate of food and coffee in front of the young woman. "That is correct Lucy, you both did a very good thing tonight."

Lucy picked up the hot roasted coffee in front of her, not adding any sugar or milk into it, she sipped and allowed the hot liquid to trail down her cold throat heating her up instantly, when suddenly, he eye's snapped to the door. She had that feeling again, someone in the darks of night watching her.

A shiver soon ran up her spine as she turned around and saw a long blue haired woman with a peculiar style, " Juvia does not like her love rival staring at Gray!" Lucy blinked and turned back around, Gray was sitting next to the door and then finally got why the woman was so angry. "Calm down Juvia, I told you a million times before I do not like Gray, and… I've just had this strange feeling all afternoon, actually… it's been going on for a few days."

This got Both Mira and Juvia's attention, they looked to each other then to the blonde girl sat in front of them, leaning back Lucy began putting her golden locks up into one single long pony tail. " what do you mean Lucy? Someone's been stalking you?" giving out a low sigh, she didn't want Natsu to hear and worry, she remembered what happened last time, both Gray and him started a fight outside her apartment and disturbed the neighbours.

Her landlady wasn't too happy then either because, everyone complained to her, then the land lady took it out on Lucy by upping her rent for the costs, but it was only for that one time.

"Its weird, when I'm walking down the street with Pluu, there are a lot of people, but I suddenly feel just like one of them is staring I turn around and no one's there, just people going too and from their needed place. When I'm at home in my bedroom, and Natsu's claimed my bed. I sit at the window then that same feeling comes again, so I look out and no one is there. It's beginning to really creep me out."

She wrapped her arms around her stomach looking down, "Maybe you should tell Natsu or one of the guy's so they can at least keep an eye out, stand guard. Your still a young woman not even in your 20's, your 20 minutes away from the dorms. I know you're a strong celestial spirit but you still need protection."

Lucy held up her hands "No it's fine, plus I have my spirits remember, Loki would probably take watch over tonight. If I feel like I need it. Don't worry Mira, anyway thanks for the food. Since a certain, hot head ate all mine at home." Mira just smiled at Lucy and nodded, "Alright, oh you left this here the other day, you should put it on its still pouring out their."

She handed Lucy a white leather jacket, she had left in the guild the other day from having to rush out after Natsu for doing something crazy. She placed the jacket on pulling up the collar, where it stopped around the same height as her turtle neck. "I'll see you both tomorrow, maybe we should grab Erza and Wendy for a girls day out shopping?"

Mira nodded and gave a small wave, "Sounds great! Lucy, I look forward to it." Lucy placed her cold hands in her pockets and smiled turning around walking out of the guild hall.

Once the young Heartfilia left the Guild Mira looked over seeing the young dragon slayer arguing with the Ice mage of the guild. "Natsu, can I have a word with you?" Natsu looked over while his hand was knocked into the Ice mages head. "What about?"

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

It didn't take too long for the young celestial mage to get from the guild home, she had ran most of the way to try and get out of the rain, "Damn Natsu making us going out on a job when it's pouring it down! I'll kill him tomorrow!"

Her feet slammed against the stony path, making a few turns before she got to the sanctuary of her home, straight without even stopping she flung open the door of her apartment, and looked around, thankfully none of her guild mates had come. Her home was how it had been left before she and Natsu went out on the mission.

"Great, I don't only have to be soaked, but I also have to clean up that guy's mess!" giving a soft sigh, she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pink ¾ pj bottoms and a white t-shirt, with the signature cross she always wears. When suddenly her eye's widened and turned around.

"Again… and no one's their… but why.. This time is it … coming from inside my house?" giving a quick look around she couldn't see anyone. Letting out a sigh, "I must be going crazy," taking off her white Jacket and turtle neck, she looked into the mirror, on the lower part of her left arm was a small graze she had gained from catching the renegade wizard.

Closing her eye's and looking down, she wondered if she should actually call Loki to stand guard, as her mind was deep in thought, she didn't hear anyone behind her, and suddenly her eye's snapped open as her body was thrown into the wall. Hands pinned behind her back and another hand over her mouth. First thing she thought was Natsu.

But this person didn't smell like burnt ash, looking over into the mirror, was an unknown figure, dressed in a black cloak, "Don't move, or this will only be harder on yourself," spoke the mysterious voice, it stunk, like tobacco and alcohol, it was deep and raspy, like someone had done damage to his throat. He towered over her at least a ft and half taller.

"I'm going to let go of your mouth, the instant you scream, I'll break your arm." fear trembled all over the females body, no this wasn't happening. She was a Fairy Tail wizard, one of the strongest guilds. His hand slowly slipped away from her mouth, but he held his firm grip around her wrists, "W…who… are you? How did you get in here? What do you want with me?" her questions was quick and sharp, but they held fear.

"Just your worst nightmare my dear, oh and you should really learn to lock the doors before prancing around town. I've been watching you for a while… you know what they say, blondes are the most stupid on the planet." again, his voice was raspy, he leaned closer and moved some of her hair with his nose before giving a slow lick at the back of her ear, then bit onto the top of it, tightly as it began to draw blood.

"As for what I want, is something only a woman can give." he answered, that was it, she snapped, struggling against his strength, she managed to knock him off, turning around, his clocked hood fell down, on his neck held a large scar, so that's why his voice was so raspy, his shaggy dark locks fell in front of ice blue eye's, that sent shivers down her spin. All and all, his clothes indicated he was a well informed business man.

" The daughter, of the famous Jude Heatfilia, at my possession, he's done well on keeping you hidden from me for some time, but, after the old cow died, I found out where you was." he strode over as Lucy took out one of her golden celestal keys, quickly he knocked the key out of her hand and pinned her against the wall again, throwing the mage equipment to the other side of the room. Landing just in front of the blazing fireplace.

No… this wasn't happening, he took out something and tied the girls hands behind her back, and tapped her mouth shut, licking his lips as he turned off the lights.

She struggled against him, kicking, screams muffled by the tape, she managed to hit him a few times but that furried the man, in bringing out a long sliver blade that held a sharp spark, at the tip, from the flames of the fire.

After it was all over Lucy was curled up on her bed, blood coming from her wrists, face, and other various of places, pain in her stomach and ribs, throbbing from the inner thighs of her legs, the man grinned, "Now that fun is over, here's another part of the fun,"

He took the knife, on the upper part of her arm, began carving the shape of a cross, with a jagged point at the end, and ripped the skin off, leaving the image, to see. As he was about to go further in torturing her. The door bust open, making the man flee out of the window.

The person turned on the lights, and widened, shock written over his face, "Luce…" all was spoken before the person slowly walked over, she was shaking, eye's closed, he reached out to touch her, but she shrunk back before falling unconscious all together.

Turning towards the window, the boy's hands clentched up, and fangs showed in his teeth of anger, someone… hurt this girl… and he was going to make that person pay.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Thank you all for reading this first chapter, sorry if it didn't make sense at first but things will start unwrapping later on! My first Fairy tail Fanfic

Please do not hate me for this!

I also don't own Fairy Tail! The original creator does!

that's all for now!

Curedream90! Over and out! ~


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky or unlucky Lucy Heartfilia

Chapter 2

Looking down at the person, sounds of a small machine beeping in the far distance was the only thing that allowed them to know she was there, she was breathing and still alive. Anger burned in the soul, eyes looking from the girl then down to their own hands. She was damaged, and they all knew that, But what they don't know is what and how it happened. Right under their noses.

Small clanking of metal reached their ears and opened up the door. Turning around a woman with long red hair wearing silver armour was stood. Her eye's widened seeing the site in front of her, taking slow steady strides over to the bed. Her hand reached down gripping the bar at the bottom. She turned to the pink haired boy that looked full of regret and guilt.

"What the hell happened." was all the words that came out of her mouth, gritting his teeth he looked down, the woman moved in front of him and grabbed the boy by his collar bringing him up. "Tell me Natsu! What happened to Lucy!"

" I don't know! I just… don't know…" he looked down to the ground, he couldn't speak anymore. Another boy in the room walked over placing a hand on the womans wrist allowing her to release the dragon slayer from her grip. " from what Natsu could muster up when he told us, is that he'd gotten word from Mira about Lucy saying she felt like she was being followed. An to stick close… when he got to her home, he smelt her blood before going in, and when he found her, she was tied up, exposed and almost dead."

He looked to the ground, gripping his fists together, " we was all shocked when he brought her right to the guild first wrapped in just her pink bed sheets, Wendy's on a mission at the moment with Levy so they don't know… and there is no other way to heal her at this current moment in time."

The redhaired woman walked over to the window, " did she have a marking on her upper left arm?" both boys looked to her, "what?" the woman closed her eye's "Did she have her skin carved out of the upper left arm? Into a shape of a dagger?"

Natsu gritted his teeth, " I.. think so, I couldn't look…." "How do you know Erza?" spoke the midnight haired boy, he was wearing jeans, that held a silver chain on, and a dark blue button up shirt that was open down the middle. "There's been incidents like this in over towns, I've been investigating it. A request came to the guild in the upper S-class wizards board. Women are being stalked… beaten and …. Lost their innocence to this man. All the women was from upper class families, but why… why would they come after Lucy? The Heatfilia's are no longer of that world…"

They all looked down in thought, after the 7 year gap after being asleep on the island, they all came back and found everything had changed and was different, there is no telling on if Jude Heartfilia managed to get back the wealth their family once had. All three of them was at a stand still… and Lucy was out of commission.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

At the Fairy Tail guild, everyone was silent, so silent that if you made one movement that it might have been the end. It had been a very big shock, to see their flaming dragon slayer rushing in threw the doors holding their favourite young celestial wizard in his arms, he had been so angry that the poor boy was crying begging for wendy to help heal her.

When they told him Wendy was out on a job with Levy, all his hopes was gone, slamming a flaming fist into the ground. Quickly the master told Bisca to get medical's over to the Guild immediately, he had been just as furious as Natsu. All of his guild members was considered as his child.

Finally someone stood up, walking over to the bar, "Mira… give me something strong ok?" spoke the long brown haired woman, she wore a bikini top and ¾ cargo pants. Mira just nodded and went to get the drink. Everyone was taking this news hard.

Mira placed the drink onto the side, holding a wooden tray close to her chest, tears pricked her eye's, the woman looked to her, "Mira?" a small tear fell down her cheek, "It's all my fault… it..it's all my fault.." dropping the tray to the floor everyone stood up seeing Mirajane crying, the woman took the drink and had a sip, soon enough she growled in anger and threw the glass to the wall.

"this is not your fault Mira! It's no one's fault apart from the bastard that's done this to one of our own!…. We are going to get him.. And we are going to get him good." Mira looked up to the woman in front of her, "Cana…" she slammed a fist down onto the ground, "This is no time to be sitting around, we should be out there looking for the person that did this to one of our own!"

A young boy stood up and nodded, " I agree with you! Lucy-nee-chan is always looking out for us, this time… I'm going to help her!" just as someone else was about to speak up, the master stood up, "That's enough! We do not have any information on what this culperate looks like! So we can not go searching blindly, we have to tread cautiously on this one I'm afraid my children."

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

A week had passed by, a week of no sign of Lucy waking up. Our young dragon slayer never left her side unless Erza forced him to eat, sleep or even just to take a shower. He felt responsible that this had happened to one of his closest friends. Wendy still wasn't back from her mission, so the recovering process for the young Heatfilia girl was slow, colour had returned to her face a little and some of her wounds had healed up a little. So she looked a lot better apart from the fact that she hadn't woken up at all.

Others in the guild hadn't been doing any better, after Erza released some information abut the possible culperate, everyone split up into search parties, even GAJEEL! He had first gone to Lucy's home with Erza and tried picking up any scents, he could tell that Lucy had been… harmed in more ways that one, he smelt Natsu all over the place, but there was one scent that was unknown to him. One that he had never smelt before so it was un recognisable. Ever since then he had been searching almost every part of town trying to pick up that smell.

Erza had also stationed Gray and Juvia on guard at the hospital just incase anyone suspsious came looking. It was like Erza had taken this to a whole new level. Who wouldn't they knew the woman thought of Lucy like a real sister.

Now currently Erza was standing in the woods, waiting by a tree, arms crossed against her armoured chest. When the wind blow she opened up her eye's and looked to the side, there stood a person, their face clocked up, standing up straight she walked over to them.

" Any information for me?" was the first words out of her mouth, taking there hand they pulled down the hood to reveal a light blue haired boy with red markings going down his right eye. " I've heard that the discription of the person you are looking for have currently moved to another town. I have people trying to track them down at this moment in time." Erza's eye's hardend as she looked into the boys eyes.

" how is she?" Spoke the man in front of her, the red haired simply shook her head, "Still not woken up I take it, poor girl, I swear we will get this person Erza." Erza looked down to the ground "If I only hadn't been out of town that night, I could have been there with her Jellal.. I could have protected her! I know Natsu tried his best… I know the whole guild is trying their best to help with this, but we don't really know for sure until she wakes up and can tell us… it could be another week before that happens!"

Jellal, walked closer to her placing a hand under her chin making the girl look into his eye's. " Erza, stop blaming yourself, I do have some good information for you. Wendy she will arrive back at the guild some time in the next hour. Take her straight to the hospital and try at least getting her to heal Lucy to the point where she can wake up ok?" Erza nodded as Jellal held her. " good, now go" he dropped his arms and turned around.

"I'll come see you again, when I have more information to offer you." with that he walked away disappearing into the distance.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Back at the Magnolia hospital, Natsu had his head laid on the bed next to Lucy holding her small cold hand, trying to keep it warm. He didn't know on how much more he could take of this, he wanted to be out there searching for this bastard, but he also didn't want to leave the girl in bed all on her own. He was torn, and it was tearing him apart.

His heart hurt, his eye's stung, his body ached, he didn't understand on what he felt or how to explain it, he knew he cared too deeply about the girl that got hurt. Flashbacks haunted him of finding her, tied up, beaten, wounded deeply, bleeding, a weird smell coming from the lower parts of her which he smelt blood also.

He closed his eye's trying to get a small bit of sleep when suddenly, a small flinch was felt in his hand. Snapping the dragons eye's open, he looked over, her face and body wasn't moving or showing any signs of waking up. "Must have imagined it…"

Going to lay his head back down onto the bed, he saw his small blue friend curled up next to Lucy's hip, he hadn't left her side either. He had also cried the most, holding a small brown keybag close to his little blue body. Loki had visited them sometime threw the week, wondering on why his master hadn't summoned any of the spirits, when he found out why. Loki went on a rampage just as bad as what Erza did, blaming it on himself for not being able to sense his master in danger.

Going to close his eye's again, he then again felt the flinch, looking down to his hand, the small hand he held was moving, his eye's widened, "Luce?" he looked up to her face, slowly her eye lids flickered a little, and slowly began opening revealing them chocolate orbs.

Only to close them again due to the light, "Lucy!" he shouted, causing the two people plus a cat standing guard to rush into the room, Lucy opened up her eye's again, and looked to the side seeing Natsu's face, " Nat…su?" she looked to the other side "Hap..py?" then hearing the two other people in the room, looking at the foot of her bed, her eye's went wide, seeing Gray, she did the only thing she could… opened her mouth and screamed.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

There we go chapter 2 all done!

Please do not hate me for this!

I also don't own Fairy Tail! The original creator does!

that's all for now!

Curedream90! Over and out! ~


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky or unlucky Lucy Heartfilia

Chapter 3

The scream could be heard by everyone threw out the hospital, even on the outside, Lucy curled up into a ball on her side, clutching onto Natsu's hand, her body shook, he placed a hand onto her shoulder, "Lucy? Calm down! Luce! A..are you scared of Gray?" she kept thrashing, kicking the blankets off her, "No! get back! Stop it! Get away!" was all she screamed, suddenly doctors and nurses ran in, Along with Erza behind them and the master.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted, but she didn't listen, the doctor looked to Natsu, "Restrain her! We are going to have to sedate her for now!" Natsu widened, she had just woken up and now these wanted to make her sleep again! He was pushed out of the way and saw the silver Armour, Erza was restraining lucy, "Wait… Natsu, Gray! Get out of here now!"

They hesitated, for a moment, " I SAID GET OUT! SHE WAS HURT BY A MAN! AND ITS OBVIOUSLY ONE OF YOU REMIND HER OF HIM!" they got scared and rushed out of the room, the master was the only male left in the room. Erza looked down to the blonde, " Lucy, he's gone, he's not in here, calm down please…"

Slowly, the girl began calming down, pain shot threw her body though, gritting her teeth, " you pushed yourself, calm it, you have a few cracked ribs its ok, your going to be ok." Erza spoke, pulling Lucy into her arms. Allowing her equip to fall down to just her normal skirt and white vest blouse. Lucy just shivered, gripping onto the older womans top.

The master looked to them, his anger burning up in rage, this attack causing one of his children to be frightened of his other children. Sure quarrels are in familys but not like this. He noticed Erza's eye's looking to him, " stay with her my child, comfort, and protect but do not push ok?" Erza nodded understanding. With that the master was about to leave the guild.

"Wa…wait.. I…if your looking for him, I'll give… the discription the best I can." spoke Lucy as she looked up, taking a deep breath, " dark blue hair… ice blue eye's… his voice was really.. Raspy.. Scar.. Across his throat, but… he was well suited. Ap…apparently he knew my father." spoke the fragile girl. "So it was .. Gray… you was afraid of?" spoke Erza which made Lucy nod. Ashamed "I'm… sorry… I just.. Can't be around him.. Or anyone who resembles him…" she hugged herself together tightly.

"Its alright, tell us what's happened in time ok?" spoke the red haired woman. Lucy nodded, looking down, the golden bangs covering her eye's. " a..alright"

FT FT FT FT FT FT

While waiting outside the hospital, both men looked down to the ground, Natsu looked down to his hand, the one that Lucy was holding onto for dear life, down near the elbow was nail marks, that had drawn a little blood. Anger burned, he didn't know what set the young girl off, she seemed so calm until… gray came in.

"Gray…" the ice make mage looked towards him, "I don't know why Lucy seemed so afraid of you, but… " Gray looked a little pissed, he was about to argue when the master came out, "You are correct Natsu, but its not Gray particularly that she's afraid of. Its his image, he almost looks identical to the man that hurt her."

Both of them looked to the master, Juvia at his side nodding, " Yes, she managed to calm down enough to give us a discription of him, She's now resting with Erza by her side. I suggest you two be very careful around Lucy, especially you Gray. The person we are looking for is said to hold a unique raspy voice and a scar on his throat." answered Juvia.

Gray suddenly widened, "What did you say?" Juvia was about to answer when a voice called them over, they was back, a small team of 4 was walking towards them waving smiling. "Levy! Wendy! Jet!" (A/N I forgot the last ones name) spoke the shocked Natsu, no this was bad timing. Closing his eye's he couldn't…

"Good timing! Wendy we need you to do something for us ok?" spoke Gray, Natsu's eye's widened and suddenly hit the guy in the face. "You IDIOT!" "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU FLAME FREAK!"

Gray threw his fist to hit him back, the girls in the new group sweat dropped, until Master hit them both separating them. "Enough! This isn't the time for you two to be fighting. Wendy, Gray is right, there's something that's happened… " He closed his eye's and looked down.

The new group looked to the master, "It's about Lucy…" he added, Levy's eye's widened dropping her bag, no, Lucy was her best friend and somethings happened to her? "She was attacked… a week ago. Natsu found her .. Barely alive." that was it, Levy pushed past them and ran into the hospital heading straight for Lucy's room.

Wendy looked to the master, "Do you wish for me to heal her?" the master nodded, "but .. There will be only the physical… I don't think you can heal her emotionally."

FT FT FT FT FT

Levy had pushed her way threw the small busy hospital halls until she reached the room her best friend was held in, she saw her threw the window, sat up in bed looking out of the window while Erza was sat on the chair where Natsu had been. Opening the door slowly, Lucy's head turned and her face held what looked like an broken smile.

"Levy!" the girl with blue hair couldn't hold it, she ran over and gave Lucy a hug, "Oh my god! I… I just heard of the master! I'm so sorry I wasn't here.." Lucy just rubbed the girls back, as she saw Wendy also come in, "its ok, it's not your fault.. It.. Was my own… I should have headed Mira's warning. I…"

She gripped onto the girls top, Levy broke away and looked to her, " Did… the attacker… did he… " Lucy nodded, not even Erza had the courage to ask that question, it had been confirmed. "Yes.. He… raped me.." all the girls in the room looked shocked, Wendy was at her side, she couldn't say a word, all she did was hold her hands up and begin to heal Lucy.

It took a total of 30 minutes until all of Lucy's wounds was healed… apart from one, Erza unwrapped the bandage on her upper left arm, all the healing did was knot some of the skin back together, but you could tell someone had carved and ripped the skin off her upper arm. A jagged dagger was imprinted there.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

A few more day's had past and Lucy was allowed to go home, she didn't want to go back to the apartment where it had all happened, Levy and Erza had offered their homes to her, at the moment she was sat in the guild, everyone had welcomed her back with concern. But all she did was put on a brave face and smile, after she had told the girls about the rape, word must have gotten out.

Its not like she asked for it to be kept a secret or anything but the men was all trying to be really cautious about. She could also feel stares on the scar that's on her upper arm, so she mostly tried to cover it as she was at the guild.

With the Scar it felt like she was trademarked or owned by the person that hurt her, she couldn't understand why, why would someone do such a thing? Looking down at the wooden table her vision was soon filled with a hot plate of food. Looking up she saw Mira give a small smile. "It's on the house. Ok?" Lucy gave a warm smile and nodded as she took a small bite of the food.

"Thank you, Mira I…" Mira held her hand up "Don't say anything Lucy, I know your going to apologise but there is nothing for you to apologise for ok? Just do your best to keep that strength of yours up." she nodded and began to eat her food again.

"Where's Erza and that?" spoke Cana from the seat next to Lucy. "I don't know, said they had to do something before heading here. I just hope… they don't run into him… I don't know why… but when I'm normally in that kind of danger, my celestial spirits come out on their own. But this time, I felt like my magic had ran out, and the keys wasn't working. It was like he drained me of my magical power. I just… wish I knew why… why me.."

The master walked out with a letter in his hand, " maybe this might explain, here my child." he handed the letter to Lucy, she gave a confused look and opened it up.

"W…what? But… this is impossible…"

FT FT FT FT

There we go chapter 3 all done! Bit rushed I know but im suffering with a slight headache now! So you all know IT'S NOT GRAY THAT HURT LUCY! XD X X XXX I would never do something THAT! Cruel.

Please do not hate me for this!

I also don't own Fairy Tail! The original creator does!

that's all for now!

Curedream90! Over and out! ~


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky or unlucky Lucy Heartfilia

Chapter 4

The next day, our blonde heroine was stood outside the national bank of Magnolia, she couldn't believe the letter she held in her hands. It to her was simply impossible, clutching onto her bag for support, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to her side she gave a small smile. The red haired woman hadn't left her side since the hospital, " Lets go and see what this is all about Lucy ok?" Lucy nodded, she was dressed in a knee-length black pencil skirt, and a white chiffon blouse. Her hair was tied up into a bun with some strands hanging down, she knew since this was a business matter she had to dress business like.

Looking to the woman to her left, it was hard to try and get her to dress around the same, but some how managed to, Erza was wearing a full gray suit, with a red blouse underneath, "I still don't insist on why you are making us wear these though?" taking her left hand she gently massaged her temples. "For the 5th time Erza, this is the National bank, where we are going on for business matters, walking in there wearing armour and just normal clothing would think we are a joke and turn us away. We need to be professional about this."

Erza rubbed her chin, " Oh I didn't really think about it that way, my Lucy your pretty good at it" lowering her head you could see the pulsating cross on the right side of her forehead, " I had to attend business meetings with my father some times when I was 14, just so he could seal a deal, I think back then it was just one way he could use me just to make money. It's all he ever thought about until… we awoke from that 7 year slumber."

Erza sighed a little, " I apologise for bringing up unpleasant memory's Lucy, at least your knowledge of that time will help you out now" Lucy nodded and began walking forward into the building, pushing the large mahogany doors "Yeah"

They walked threw the grand hall until they was able to get to the receptionist, Lucy bowed her head to the man behind, " Hello, how may I help you two young ladies today?" he spoke. He was a young brunette with hazel eye's, standing at 5 ft 9. Lucy gave off a small gentle smile, " We are here for a meeting with one of the managing directors. My names Lucy Heatfilia and this is Erza Scarlet my representative. I think we might be a little early."

He shook his head giving off a kind smile to them, "That is fine, I will just go have a word with the Manager, do you have your papers?" Lucy nodded and reached inside her red leather purse and brought out identification and also the papers her father had sent. Handing them over to him and then stepped a little closer to Erza. The man looked a little confused, " Sorry, my friend has had a rough couple of weeks, thank you for your help sir." spoke Erza.

They didn't have to wait long for the young man to return with a middle age woman, she had long sandy brown hair clipped back on the right side. Wearing a light blue business suit, she reached out and shook hands with both Lucy and Erza, "Welcome to Magnolia's national bank, please follow me to a privet room to discuss the matter at hand."

FT FT FT FT

Soon enough the 3 women was seated inside a large business office, the middle age woman sat behind a large wooden desk, that had a unique design, Lucy couldn't hold back and smile, " that's a very beautiful desk, Victorian am I correct?" the woman looked to Lucy in surprise and nodded. " I see you've done your homework Miss. Heartfilia" Lucy smiled again, " my father was always having me brush up on history and business lessons the most, said it would help in the future. Although I didn't follow down the path he wanted me to go, I still gained a lot of information."

Erza was surprised, Lucy was this intellegant but she never let on while at the guild, she guessed cause this was formal business work, "I see, Well please take a seat girls, my name is Rose Hinamori the managing director, you've come here on business about the will Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia have left for you? This will is over 14 years old, was created when your mother passed away correct?"

Lucy nodded "Although I hadn't any information that my mother had decided to create a will then, my father must have added to it also before he died, which was a month before me and fellow members of my guild had been reawakened from the events on the island that had meant to be destroyed." answered the blonde.

Picking up a piece of paper Rose looked threw the information, " Are you sure you wish to discuss this in front of Miss. Scarlett?" Lucy gave look to Erza and smiled again, "Yes, I trust her with this information with my life. As we both know this matter at hand is privet and confidential." Rose looked to the red haired woman. "I swear my oath to keep this information closed"

With that the matters at hand went down to business.

FT FT FT FT FT

Back at the guild, Natsu had his head on the wooden bar, his face looked depressed, " How could they just up and leave without saying anything! We are a team!" he spoke, Mira behind the bar was polishing a glass, shaking her head, "Natsu, this is important for Lucy, and with the current situation she's in, I don't think that it would have been wise for her to ask you to go with them."

Natsu sat up straight on the stool and took a sip of the hot sauce that was laid out in front of him. He seriously wasn't happy. Gray walked up behind him, "It can't be helped Natsu, Erza was the best choice for this. An we still have work to do on finding this creep that hurt our friend. I understand on how she can't come near me cause I some how resemble him, but you on the other hand should at least be able to help her a little more. We can not argue on this matter."

Rubbing the back of his pink spiky hair, Gray did have a point, his arm still held the fresh nail marks Lucy had imprinted onto him, Wendy had offered to heal them but he refused, he wanted to keep them to keep pushing himself to find this guy that hurt the person he cares about.

A younger white haired girl walked up to them, " Hey Natsu! Gray, Onii-kun want's you both on the edge of stony mountain. He's found something that could be useful for Natsu's nose" both of the boy's looked towards each other and raced out of the door together leaving just a cloud of smoke. Causing the young girl to cough.

"Lisanna, I thought you was with.." Mira spoke, but the younger girl waved her hand, " I was ok coming back Onee-chan, even though that me and Lucy don't seem to get along well, any girl would not want someone else to go threw… being abused and the other… " answered Lisanna who sat down and took a bite of Natsu's left over spicy chicken wing.

"So what did you lot find?" asked the curious older sister, leaning on the bar. Lisanna sighed and looked down, " a knife, wrapped in what looked like one of Lucy's vests… covered in blood."

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Natsu and Gray ran faster than the speed of light reaching the stony Mountains they saw a tall bulky white haired man, with a scar going under his eye. "Elfman! Lisanna sent us, what's going on?"

Elfman looked to them, " We was searching around here, when Lisanna fell in a ditch where some of the stones and ground had been disturbed, look," Natsu looked into the grave, his eye's widened, that was the top Lucy had been wearing the night she was attacked, he was going to reach in when gray stopped him. "Don't touch it, its potential evidance that the police may want idiot!"

Natsu was going to argue back when he caught onto a scent coming from it, he knelt down and place his nose just hovering over the cloth, " Lucy's blood, mixed in with the attackers. Its rather recent, meaning …" Elfman and Gray lookd to each other, " That he's returned back to town? Natsu think you can follow the scent?" asked Elfman, Natsu nodded and stood up, "Yeah, but what should we do about this?" he looked down at the clothed knife, " Lisanna is going to the police so they can come and collect the evidence"

All 3 guys nodded to each other and Natsu headed off back into town first following the scent, with the other two behind him.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Finally after 2 hours of speaking with Miss. Rose Hinamori, Lucy was stood over the desk and signed her name at the bottom of a legal document. " Right Miss. Heatfilia, it will take a few days to process this and then we will sent you out the letter, stating that everything is now in control ok?"

Lucy nodded placing the pen down onto the table and shook hands with the woman. "Thank you for everything, Miss. Hinamori, this means a lot to me. I look forward to discussing future business with you." "As do I Miss. Heatfilia." With that the two woman left the room and outside of the stuffy bank.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief that it was all finally over, Erza placed a hand on Lucy's back " you did rather well in there, I'm proud of you." Lucy gave a smile "Thanks, how about a coffee at that nice little café by the river. My treat? For coming with me?"

Erza couldn't help but laugh, " alright, strawberry cake for me please" Lucy laughed, as they made their way to the café.

After getting there, they ordered some coffee, and strawberry cake, sitting down and having a relaxing chat, when suddenly Lucy looked to the side of her, which indicated a small ally, " Are you ok?" Lucy gave a small shiver. "I… felt like I was just being watched… "

Erza was standing up about to go check but Lucy grabbed her hand, " please… don't leave me here… " Erza nodded "alright, so… think you can see the guys of the team again soon?" Lucy was about to answer when something whooshed straight past them causing a panic to other customers, they looked into the direction of what was there.

A knife, which had a white piece of parchment attacted to it, writing was a little scruffy but Lucy's eye's widened as it read : -

_Lucy Heartfilia, _

_Well done on inheriting the fortune of your deceased parents, soon enough though that wealth will be mine. Make sure you watch your back otherwise it will all be stolen from you. This is the reason why I haven't killed you yet. That and… I also want another passionate night with you again. _

_Love, uncle. _

Lucy was shaking, shaking to the point that she began having a panic attack, Erza ripped the paper and knife away from the fencing and stood up taking the young girls hand, and headed down the path to the guild. They had to inform the Master of this matter urgently.

Lucy's attacker… Was back!

FT FT FT FT FT

There we go chapter 4 Lucy's inherted family fortune she didn't know they had left! Wow, Natsu's caught onto the scent!

Uncle? Is it really a reletive that's hurt Lucy or could it actually be someone closer or from another guild?

Please do not hate me for this!

I also don't own Fairy Tail! The original creator does!

that's all for now!

Curedream90! Over and out! ~


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky or unlucky Lucy Heartfilia

Chapter 5

Silence, that's all that its been filled with, utterly complete silence. Lucy was sat in the corner of the bar leaning against the wall, a soft blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she held it close. She had stopped shivering around 10 minutes after getting to the guild where she knew she was safe and in the company of her family.

Master Macorv was sat with his legs crossed on the bar, he held the letter in his hand. His face was not pleased with this recent information that has been brought on, which made Lucy feel even more guilty, she did not want the guild to get involved with this problem. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

Suddenly the front doors slammed open revealing, Gray, Natsu and Elfman, " we got here as fast as we could! What's going on?" asked Gray, his breathing slightly un even, shirtless like normal having to lean on his knees for support.

The master opened his eye's and stood up on the bar, " The monster, that has attacked Lucy has made another appearance!" the three newcomers turned to see Lucy, who was looking away which made Gray look down, "I'm sorry Lucy," she shook her head and looked over to him.

"No, it's not your fault Gray… it's my own, I've brought problems onto the guild again. I'm sorry…" she spoke as the master walked over and placed a gentle hand on her head, " Don't be my child, remember what I said before, you are a proud member of the Fairy Tail guild, we stick together. Now I'm going to assign 2 protectors to you Lucy while the rest go searching around town for this lunatic."

This caused everyone to look at the master, they wasn't expecting this, " Natsu!, Erza! You two will be watching over Lucy for this mission, since Natsu knows this mans scent, he will be able to detect if the person is near Lucy. Erza because she is one of the females that has been close to Lucy during this case." both of them Nodded, Lucy was about to protest but Mira just placed a hand on her shoulder and shook, to allow it. No one dared go against the Master at the moment.

FT FT FT FT FT

After the meeting with the guild, Lucy stood up and placed on a jacket Mira loaned her, back from her s-class mission days, just a small black leather one, but it suited Lucy. Grabbing her purse she was about to head out of the guild when someone called out to her, turning around she saw Gray. Gripping the handle of the guild door she gave him a gentle smile.

"Hey, what's wrong Gray?" she spoke, he rubbed the back of his head, and sighed, "I just, wanted to know if your really ok with me being around the guild at the moment? I heard the discription you gave the Master." Lucy looked down to the ground. She gulped a little and nodded "Yes, it wasn't you so I shouldn't really be afraid. I'm sorry Gray if I made you feel insecure about being around me." she let go of the door and held her upper left arm. " Listen we are going to get this bastard ok? So just take it easy…" Lucy nodded and smiled again " I will do!"

"LUCY!" Screamed the small blue cat crashing into her arms, she smiled and held him, "We get to be together again!" Lucy let out a small chuckle and petted Happy on top of the head, " yeah, I'm sorry I'll make you a special fish dinner tonight ok?" Happy squealed in delight. As Gray held his hand out to Lucy, she slowly reached out, and touched his cold fingers. " I promise we will make this right again! Especially count on Natsu" Lucy gave another nod. An with that she left the guild without notifying Natsu or Erza.

Happy snuggling in her arms, along with a small little white dog, with a carrot nose trailing behind her, " it feels like before doesn't it? Well just a little… I'm gaining a little trust in my companions." Happy nodded along with Pluu.

Finally after walking along the river bank, they made it to her apartment, she stood in front of the door nervously, she didn't know whether to go inside or not after last time when she was alone, but this time she had Happy and one of her spirits, fair enough Pluu wasn't strong but it was still something right?

FT FT FT FT FT

Erza slammed her fist on the table, " AND YOU LET HER LEAVE ON HER OWN GRAY!" Gray shrunk back, holding his hands over his head. "S..sorry, I thought you two was following her out? How was I suppose to know she wanted to go on her own?" Erza's forehead scrunched up, she and Natsu was stood over a cowering Gray. They both was pissed off beyond belief.

"Well instead of standing over me and about to beat me, go after her! Sheesh!" Erza slammed her fist next to his head, " if someone harms her, it will be on your head!"

FT FT FT FT FT

Lucy managed to build up the courage and walk into her apartment, looking around everything looked almost brand new, so that's what the girls was up to yesterday, cleaning up her apartment. She looked into her fridge and it was stocked up with various of new ingredients.

She changed into a pair of loose jeans, with a pink t-shirt, allowing happy and pluu to enjoy themselves in the kitchen, then walked in and began getting ingredients out to make a meal for when Natsu and Erza finally got there, she knew they wouldn't be happy with her coming home on her own, but it was something she had to do, she had to have the courage to walk into the place by herself. Otherwise she would have never been able to do it.

Suddenly while she was dicing up a carrot, her front door slammed open causing her to slip with the knife and cut herself, turning around she saw both of her friends panting. "GOD! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" she placed her bloody finger over the cold tap.

"Why the hell did you leave the guild on your own?" spoke an pissed off Erza, Lucy sighed, " it was something I had to do Erza, I was fine. I have my celestial spirits with me remember. In any case, dinner will be ready soon so go take a bath or something." she could smell the sweat coming off Natsu. Who placed himself down on her pink chair.

"I don't feel like a bath!" he spoke, until 2 women turned to him, Erza grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off to the bathroom. Him squealing not wanting to take one.

FT FT FT FT FT

30 minutes later they was sat down for dinner, Lucy had made a variety of meals to each of their likings, Happy was just plain Happy that he got his fish that Lucy promised, Natsu with spicy food, and Erza with what she liked.

Slowly she picked threw her vegatables, that was on the side of her plate, when Natsu noticed, " you not hungry Lucy?" she nodded " yeah just feel a little sick, but don't worry about me. Enjoy your meal. since we can't go out on a job for a while I don't know when the next time I'll be able to cook a good feast.." Erza gave her a small look, oh yeah, Natsu doesn't know about the inheritance on what Lucy had gained.

" So the sleeping arrangements are me and Natsu on the floor ok?" Erza spoke which earned a groan from Natsu, " but I like Luce bed! So comfy!" Erza hit him around the head, "Never sleep in a womans bed without permission" Natsu rubbed the back of his head, he was about to talk back when Lucy butted in, " I don't mind taking the floor, I'm already use to it when Natsu normally ends up sleeping over." Erza looked between the two "Sure there's nothing going on between you both?"

They was about to deny it when suddenly Natsu's nose caught onto something, he jumped up from the table and hurried out of the kitchen going towards the bathroom, when he opened the door, the bathroom window was open, rushing over he didn't see anyone suspicious around the streets.

Both girls followed him in, they didn't notice what Natsu was looking out of the window for, but Lucy noticed the message on the mirror.

_Lucy, _

_Here is a nice gift I thought I'd bring you. Remember I'm closer than you think and always watching you, your stupid body guards wont be their for ever! Just remember your mine, everything about you is mine! _

_Please cherish the present I have left you! _

_Love, uncle _

Was written over her mirror in black eye liner, Lucy began stepping out when she noticed the present he left on the kitchen sink, coving her mouth she had to turn around and grab hold of Erza. Who inspected it.

"Natsu… look in the sink" Erza spoke, he turned around and widened, "T…that's …" Lucy ran out of the bathroom she couldn't take it.

In the sink, was a deceased female hand, a small blue frill that had a few holes in, and on the wedding finger, held a gold ring, inspecting the inscription closely, it said

_Layla Heartfilia _

_FT FT FT FT FT FT _

There we go chapter Attackers leaving Lucy presents now! What the hells happening!

Uncle? Is it really a reletive that's hurt Lucy or could it actually be someone closer or from another guild?

Please do not hate me for this!

I also don't own Fairy Tail! The original creator does!

that's all for now!

Curedream90! Over and out! ~


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky or unlucky Lucy Heartfilia

Chapter 6

The next morning, Lucy had gotten changed and began making breakfast for the company she had now living inside her apartment, leaning over the kitchen side, memories of the night before flooded her mind. That couldn't have been.. Her mothers hand could it? But the ring… it was identical.

Giving out a small sigh, she turned the stove on and began starting breakfast.

Halfway threw, the smell wavered around the apartment, the red haired equip mage turned in her sleep and opened her eye's. "Something smells good" Lucy couldn't help but giggle, when that woman sleeps she's just like an ordinary person that isn't with a crazy arse guild.

" Breakfast won't be long Erza, why don't you wake up Natsu and Happy then go wash up before eating? I'll grab some coffee" spoke up the blonde. Sounds of shouting, arguing and fighting erupted from near her bed, Lucy figured this would happen. Natsu would normally wake up on his own accord.

Placing the breakfast on the table along with 2 coffee's and a tea for Natsu, Lucy wasn't having him being anymore hyperactive than he already was. Her eyes softened as the 3 guests made their way to the table, everything so far, could she take anymore of it before she finally went crazy?

_FT FT FT FT FT FT _

Our hero and heroines walked into a very lively guild that morning, it was like the way it had been, but Erza looked around and the Master was no where to be seen.

"This is rather weird," spoke Erza, the blonde next to her nodded while Natsu sniffed out someone to fight with. Lucy wrapped and arm around her stomach, " I don't know I suddenly have a bad feeling about this,"

Mira looked up seeing Lucy and Erza at the door, " Oh Lucy, your finally here, the master asked me to send you upstairs to his office when you got here, he has some information for you." Stiffing up, Lucy looked to Erza and sighed, " I hate it when I'm right" Lucy began walking off in the direction of the stairs, " Would you like me to assist you Lucy?" spoke Erza, but she only turned around and smiled.

"Erza, why don't you go out and enjoy yourself today ok? I promise I wont leave the guild without Natsu," With that the blonde disappeared upstairs and down the hallway.

Mira looked to the redhaired who looked shocked, " I … don't know what to say?" Mira just laughed to her, " Erza, that's Lucy's way of saying go and have fun ok? If anything happens I'll send Lisanna or Elfman for you ok?" rubbing the back of her hair, the red head nodded, " I understand, alright I'll go." With that Erza left the guild, heading to one place she knew that might bring some answers.

_FT FT FT FT FT FT _

Deep in the forest, was a man wearing a clock and hood, his head looking down to the ground when he heard clanking of armour heading his way, look up from under the hood, he gave out a small smile. " you've finally come." the woman in armour couldn't help but keep up a large smirk.

" yeah, I didn't want to be separate from Lucy with all this crisis, the master wished to speak to her about something in private so, she kind told me to go and enjoy myself but how can I? not while that man is still lose in town."

The clocked figure took down his hood revealing Jellal, " She is a kind person, but I also have some information for you about this man, and its not pretty." this caused Erza to look at Jellal, this is what she needed at the moment. To try and help protect her younger sister. " Does this have any connection to what I contacted you with last night?"

Jellal nodded and looked up to the sky, " I went to Magnolia's graveyard, and there was a large panic around one of the gravestones, I'm pretty sure you can guess who's," Erza's eye's widened. "Lalya Heartfilia's"

_FT FT FT FT FT FT_

Back at the guild, Lucy was staring at the Master, " So…that was my mothers hand.. And wedding ring I saw in my sink last night.." the master nodded sadly, " someone's dug up your mothers grave, I had to go and confirm it. I do not know why the person has decided to disturb the resting place of your mother, or why they are doing this to you my child, but it's getting even more dangerous."

Lucy looked down to the ground, as she held her mothers wedding ring, After getting permission of Lucy last night, Natsu burned the hand but promised to keep the Ring unscaved. Lucy held the ring close to her chest, " I loved my mother so much…. I don't understand it really."

A knock on the door came and opened, revealing Levy with a small brown paper bag, "Lucy, this was left on the front of the guild door, this morning addressed to you." Lucy stared at the bag, as she sat in the chair, next to the Masters desk, she gave the master a look and then took the bag of her best friend. Opening it up, inside was a small parcel. Taking it she un did the neatly tied ribbon, and as she opened the lid, chocolate eye's widened as she let out a scream throwing the box down to the floor.

Natsu had heard the scream and was up into the office as fast as he could move, Lucy was gripping onto her best friend while on the floor laid an over turned box, but even to Natsu's nose it smelt unpleasant.

He walked closer along with the Master, and pulled the box up off the floor. There laid, half a human heart, it looked freshly cut out, but it smelt years old. On the bottom of the box was another note for Lucy.

_Lucy, _

_Isn't this game wonderful and fun! I gave you your mothers hand and ring, and now I give you half of her heart, the other half will be delivered sometime later today. Do not sweat the details on how I managed to make it as real as possible. That is none of your concern. _

_Remember your little friends wont be around forever, an if I have to go to extreame lengths to finally get you alone again I will do, be warned! _

_Love, uncle _

Natsu walked over and knelt down to Lucy bringing her into his arms, holding her tightly, "I've had just about enough of this person Lucy, I don't like seeing you scared and upset, I am going to make sure this guy pays. He will not harm you I promise." the blonde just clutched onto him.

_FT FT FT FT FT _

Across town, Gray, Juvia and wendy wasn't having much look in looking for this person, and Gray was getting annoyed with Juvia, she isn't clingy a much as she use to be, the poor boy had finally developed feelings for the woman in front of him, who walked with her head down. Running a hand threw his rough spiky blue hair, he looked down to Wendy, she was with them to track down the scent of this man.

He was about to give up and try talking when Wendy shot to the right, " THIS WAY!" she sprinted off causing the two companions to run after her, according to Gray, Wendy is a fast runner for a rugrat.

"Wait up Wendy!" shouted the poor boy, Wendy though, didn't listen to him, she turned a sharp corner to the left, leading them down to the entrance to Magnolia. That's when he saw it, a person wearing a ragged cloak as the person in front of them ran, it blew up a little revealing wealthy rich shoes and trousers, this had to be the guy. Once leaving the town, Wendy turned right, following all the way down to the river bank.

Gray was getting fed up of this long chase that the man in front of them was putting them threw, he suddenly stopped and placed his hands together and twisted to the left a little, " ICE MAKE! FLOOR!" going from his feet all the way down to touching the river, the whole ground was covered in a thick layer of ice, causing both girls to slip from the unexpected turn, they would have argued but Gray ran forward in front of them where the guy was having trouble standing up after falling on the surprise icy fall.

"Now I've got you, you bastard!" he spoke, grabbing the man by his cloak, and brought him up off the ground, only to be upper cut in the chin, the man stood back on his feet, the hood still hiding his face.

"Well I wasn't expecting to be caught so easily by you fairy freaks!" the man spoke, indeed this was the man, raspy voice, Wendy and Juvia stood next to Gray, Wind, Ice and Water magic.

" so you are the one that hurt Lucy! Show us your face you coward!" spoke Gray, with deep anger in his voice, he got ready to launch another attack as he got back into his Ice making magic stance. " oh that blonde? Well at the moment I can imagine her being in a panic scared out of her wits, from the little gift I left her."

Juvia stepped up and sent a powerful blast of water to the man, only for it to be dodged, " Now, now take it easy, my work with that girl isn't finished yet and I don't intend to let you three interrupt me until it is finished!" he spoke, man this raspy voice was getting on gray's nerves.

"Why .. And what do you want with Lucy? What's she ever done to you?" spoke up Wendy, she was a nice little girl, main magic support and healing but when she got angry and wanted to fight, then her magic could be turned from healing to dealing the damage.

" Well, considering that she turned me down many times after her father tried to marry us off, then there is the case when you all disappeared for 7 years, her father got very annoying with it then. It wasn't hard to slip him some posion in a small drink of tea while he worked in his tent." spoke the mystery man, so this guy's been after Lucy for years!

" Enough chatter though, time for me to make my exit!" he raised his hands, and a bright light erupted but, the three fairy tail wizards wasn't going to allow him to leave that easily. They all sent an attack at him, he dodged Gray and Juvia's, but Wendy's Roar of the wind dragon hit him, he fell back hitting a tree, the hood fell down. "Well, I should have known it wouldn't have been easy escaping a dragon slayer."

Gray though, stood there in a stand still, no this couldn't be, why was it him? " Gray? Be on your guard he's going to try and attack again," spoke Juvia, she stood in front but when he didn't answer she turned to face him a little bit, Gray was in pure shock. But why? She then looked from Gray to the man, Apart from the slit throat and eye's this man looked almost identical to Gray.

This made Juvia mad, she stood in front of gray and sent out another water attack, causing the man to dodge and smirk, " What? Can't say anything Gray? Can't move? Good! Be easier to take down your friends!" the man placed his hands together and sent out sparks of dark lightning to Juvia, she didn't have time to dodge, she was flown back into Gray's arms. Since she was made with Water as well as being human, she was out for the count.

The man smirked as Wendy was still standing, " hmm you seem to be good enough for what I need" the young girls face frowned, " I don't like you, you hurt Lucy, and Juvia! And you've seemed to do something to Gray! I'm not afraid of you!" she ran off to the side and breathed in, " ROAR OF THE WIND-" she was cut off by the man going behind her at an alarming speed rate and send a jolt of black lighting threw her back, her screams filled the whole forest.

That was it, Gray had enough, " so… you've hurt my friends, you've come back from the grave to haunt me, I've had enough!" he charged forward "ICE MAKE! SWORDS!" in his hands formed the shapes of two large swords, and swung, the man holding Wendy moved to the side at ease, "Slow, too slow" Gray slashed to the side again, but stopped when the guy used Wendy's body as a shield.

" my my Gray, you seriously loose your temper easily, must be because of that salamander, you use to be such a patient young lad." Gray got even more pissed off, " you've been stalking us! You almost Killed Lucy! You don't have any right to comment anything about me you bastard!"

The man laughed his raspy voice really was beginning to get on Gray's nerves, he stood there, able to dodge most of gray's attacks apart from one on the upper right arm and lower left knee. "Oh this is getting very boring very fast, Gray, do me a favour and give a message to Lucy Heartfilia, if she ever wants to see this little dragon slayer again, to meet me, on her own. At the Heartfilia mansion in 3 days, otherwise, I won't hesitate to kill." he flew his hand out and a large dark magic circle appeared, Gray didn't have enough time to dodge, arrows of dark lightning flew out hitting him multiple times.

The man in front of them kept laughing, " Goodbye Gray, maybe we will meet again." he soon enough vanished. Causing Gray to struggle getting up, hitting his fist on the ground just as clanking of metal was heard, looking to his left as he struggled to get up on his knee's, red hair could be seen, with a flash of light blue.

"Erza…." the woman knelt down to Gray, "Gray what happened? We heard screaming and a fight, was it him?" spoke Erza with concern, Gray nodded " yeah, I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't prepared for it to be him, for him to come back. I lost control… I couldn't protect…. Wendy." Gray answered and Erza looked around Wendy was no where in sight.

"WHo was it gray? I need a name!" Erza spoke sharp snapping back to the boy, Gray held his head down, gritting his teeth together. "His name, is knight… my older brother." Both Jellal and Erza's eye's widened, they did not expect this turn of events, Gray's older brother?

_FT FT FT FT FT _

Yay another chapter done and dusted! I hope you liked the surprise! Poor Wendy, will she be saved? What will Lucy do when she finds out?

Please do not hate me for this!

I also don't own Fairy Tail! The original creator does!

that's all for now!

Curedream90! Over and out! ~


End file.
